Percy's Heritage
by Peve3
Summary: The gods tell real reason behind Sally's parents' death. Thanks to the Mist, everyone thinks they died when she was a young girl. The truth is, they died when she was less than a week old. This is the reason why Percy is such a powerful demi-god. This is why he can understand Latin and Greek. This is Percy's Heritage.
1. Chapter 1: The Message

**This is after the war. It's just something I that came to me when I was trying to figure out why Zeus killed Sally's parents. My first story, so have at it. Criticism is welcome. Sorry if it is boring or if anyone is OOC.**

**Chapter 1: The Message**

It was a normal as can be day at Camp Half-Blood. Gaia and the giants had been beaten by a group effort of Greeks, Romans, and gods. Even the legion in China had managed to help when Frank had asked for support. The camps were on talking terms, once Octavian had been removed from power it had been quite easy to get along. That and fighting for your life can help make bonds strong. The demi-gods were experiencing a time of peace, except for the occasional monster or two. One demi-god thought this peace was too good to be true. His luck wouldn't hold out. A god would come along and start causing trouble again. This demi-god was Percy Jackson. He didn't know how accurate his thoughts actually were.

(there should be a line here)

Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle- well Chiron was beating Mr. D at pinochle yet again when the messenger god appeared. "Chiron, Dionysus, I have a message for Percy from Lord Zeus. And no, he doesn't want to kill him…I think," he added at the expressions of the other two. Chiron visibly relaxed at the not killing part. He had come to see the boy almost as a son; despite how many times Percy shot him at archery practice. Mr. D, however, looked put out. _Why can't they just kill the brat already._ He thought.

"Okay. Percy should be with the Hephaestus children in the forges. Leo has been trying to, ah, _improve_ the Romans water cannons. It would seem Percy isn't that bad at forging, anymore. Mr. D, if you will excuse me, I will take Lord Hermes to the forges." Dionysus thought on Chiron's words.

"If you leave, you forfeit. That means I finally beat you! I knew this day would come." His face twisted into a small smile, and then it quickly soured. "Why does everyone else get to be Lord This or Lady That and I'm just Mr. D, camp director?" He whined. Chiron rolled his eyes. They had this conversation at least once a week.

"Well, I don't believe I am going to forfeit." He laid down a winning hand, transformed into his centaur form, and walked away with Hermes to find Percy. They heard Mr. D cursing in Ancient Greek. "Just ignore him. He's used to it by now."

"Shut up you old horse! I will beat you one day. Mark my words." A nearby satyr hurried to copy down his comment, but the paper caught fire. "It was a rhetorical comment you miserable satyr."

(and here)

In the Forges

"Come on Perce! One more try today. Please? I think I almost got it." Leo was looking at Percy with puppy dog eyes that didn't work thanks to the mischievous shine in them. " I know we've been at this for a little while today, but-"

"A little while? Really Leo? It's been almost four hours!" Ever since Leo had learned that Percy had somehow managed to freeze water and shoot it at monsters, he had been trying to create a high pressure cannon that shot both water and ice. It wasn't going to well. When they did manage to get close to freezing it, Leo had gotten excited and had heated up. They hadn't gotten close since.

"Hey guys. How goes the experimenting?" Annabeth said while casually stolling in. One look at the expression on Percy's face, and she knew his ADHD was about to get the better of him. "Have you tried having a liquid nitrogen tank to freeze the water? It may work better than…is that duct tape?" Leo shuffled in front of the cannon and turned red.

"Psh, no. Who uses duct tape on a cannon? Not this son of Hephaestus."

"Oh really? Then what is it?" Leo cleared his throat and sent a help look in Percy's direction. Percy rasied his hands like someone had a gun on him.

"Hey don't drag me into this. If it weren't for me, you'd still be using rubber bands."Not getting any help from Percy, Leo frowned and turned back to Annabeth.

"That silver stuff, my friend, is celestial silver that has been forged into a tape like quality. It is, um, super strong, like Hercules strong and…uh is water proof so Poseidon can use it. And-" She cut him off.

"Save it repair boy. We all know its duct tape. There is no such thing as celestial silver. There is Olympic silver; I used that in building Artemis's temple on Olympus." Someone cleared their throat, completely cutting off all conversation. The three demi-gods turned to see Chiron and Hermes just outside. They quickly bowed to the god.

"Hello Lord Hermes." They chorused.

"Children, Lord Hermes and I need to talk to Percy." Neither demi-god moved. "Alone." They caught on and apologized. After they had walked away, Hermes turned to Percy.

"Percy, Zeus sends a message saying that you and your mother are needed to talk to the Council. Seeing as how your mother is a mortal, we won't be meeting on Olympus or in either camp. Poseidon suggested we talk at Montauk instead. The meeting will begin and nine in the morning two days from now. Please don't be late, Father doesn't have much patience anymore." After that he disappeared, leaving a shocked Chiron and a pale Percy.

"I…have to take…mom to see Zeus? What does he want? Chiron, please tell me he isn't going to kill us." Images of all the gods that hated him ran through Percy's mind.

"Percy, you are meeting to talk to Zeus on a beach. By water. If he was going to kill you, don't you think he would stay away from yours and your father's source of power? As for what he wants, I don't know. The only thing I know is that you need to call your mom.

(and the last one here)

"Alright, bye mom." Percy hung up the phone and started to head back to Chiron. He told his mom everything, and she agreed with Chiron. If the gods were going to hurt either of them, it wouldn't be by the sea. She agreed (like she had much choice) to meet at Montauk with Percy and the gods for better or for worse.

**Well there it was over 1,000 words. This won't be a super long story, unless I either have major inspiration or people want it to be longer. I do plan on finishing it though. Just be honest in reviews. If its terrible, I'll delete the story. Thanks, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Day

**First off, thanks to ArTyStoLe for being my very first reviewer, I would take my hat off to you, but I don't wear hats. Secondly, thanks to my other reviewers: Olympus97, PJandLGequalsLove, and Jhkvkgiuyiuvtu. And thanks to all the favoriters and followers. **

**I realize that I forgot to do the disclaimer. I did not own PJO, HoO, or any characters or plots in between last chapter, I do not own them this chapter, nor will I ever own them.**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

(Line break)

Percy walked back to Chiron after his talk with his mom. He didn't know what to think of the turn of events. He knew that some of the gods he was going to meet didn't like him, but all the facts said he wasn't going to be harmed. Why, then, did he feel as though this meeting was something to avoid, or at least proceed with caution. _I need Annabeth to help think this one out._ "Here's your phone Chiron. Thanks for letting me use it."

"What did your mother say?"

"She will drive down to Montauk that morning and meet us there. She agrees that nothing bad will happen to us." Chiron nods at Percy's words. "I need to go find Annabeth sir. Can I tell her about this?"

"I don't see why not. The gods didn't say anything about keeping it a secret. Off you go." At these words Percy jogged away to the Athena cabin.

(Line break)

At the Athena cabin

Percy knocked on the door, knowing better than to just walk in, even if the door was wide open. Malcolm looked up from whatever he was studying, squinting as his eyes adjusted from trying to read small writing. "Hey Malcolm, is Annabeth around?" Malcolm smiled at the question.

"No. She left a little while ago to go look for you. Something about the forges. Why? You two are attached at the hip anyways." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I talked to her at the forges, but Chiron and Hermes had to talk to me, so she left. I am looking for her because I like to talk to her, she's my girlfriend, and she's also the smartest person in camp." Malcolm smirked when Percy didn't acknowledge his last statement. "Come on, I need to talk to her!"

"Chill. I bet she'll be here soon." Percy groaned and leaned against the doorframe.

"I just hope- Agh!"Someone had poked Percy and he jumped and yelled. He turned and drew Riptide, but no one was there.

"Um, Perce? What just happened?" Percy didn't even look at Malcolm as he replied.

"Someone was there…Annabeth, come on. I need to talk to you." The two heard a sigh and Annabeth came into sight holding her hat. She started laughing at Percy's expression.

"You screamed like a little girl Seaweed Brain." Seeing is look of mock hurt, she laughed again. "So you think I'm the smartest person in camp? And I hope by 'we need to talk' you will be telling me what transpired with you, Hermes, and Chiron and not breaking up with me." Percy rolled his eyes at her. He got a playful glare in return, but he decided to tell her anyway.

"Duh, everyone knows you are the smartest, which is why I need your help. What does transpired-" Annabeth cut him off.

"What happened when you, Hermes, and Chiron talked?"While they had been talking, they had subconsciously walked away from the cabins.

"You couldn't just say that in the first place?" He whined. "Fine. Basically the gods want to talk to me and mom in a few days at Montauk. I don't know what about. All I know is that somehow, while doing nothing, I managed to get an audience with the council. Neither mom nor Chiron thinks that they are going to harm me and her since we are meeting on a beach. So what do you think of all this Wise Girl?"

Annabeth went silent for a moment as she processed everything. Percy knew better than to interrupt her when she was thinking. He had been griped at for making her lose her train of thought more than once. Finally, when he could hardly take it anymore, she answered. "Percy, I honestly have no idea what they could possibly want. They may just want to chat, but since your mom is going that probably won't happen. It could have something to do with Amphitrite being jealous of Sally, and that's why it's at the beach. However, she never brought it up before, so I don't think that's why either."

"Any other ideas?"

"A few, but each is more ridiculous than the last. Anything from using Medusa's head on Gabe to Paul being a monster, but like I said, those are just stupid theories." Percy slumped in defeat.

"They're not stupid, Wise Girl. I just have this feeling of dread. Something bad is going to happened or come into play." Then he smiled. "Maybe it's a new sibling of mine or a child of another god that they want Sally to care for."

"Why would you dread having a little brother or sister? All you can do is wait and see. I'm sorry I wasn't more help Percy." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You were a ton of help…Annie." He took off running before she could register what he had called her. She watched his retreating figure, already planning on how to get him back. He knew she hated to be called that.

(Line break)

Percy spent the rest of the day doing camp activities, but he couldn't forget the meeting. It seemed to loom over him. He fought against the Ares kids, and won of course; he almost beat his lowest time on climbing the lava wall; and then came archery. He would give up on archery every other week, and then he would try again. "Hey Will, do you have some time?" Will turned and when he seen who it was, grimaced.

"Uh, sure. Do you need something?" He began cautiously. Percy nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I do. Can you come help with me with archery?" On seeing the look on Will's face, Percy said, "Oh, come on! I haven't shot you in over a month. And one time it wasn't my fault. I didn't want to hit that kid that ran in front of the target."

"Percy, that "kid" was my older sibling. He wasn't even close to the target. I was standing behind you. How did you manage to turn the arrow around and shoot me? Wait. Don't answer that. I'll help you, but let's take a target down to the beach and shoot towards the water. You may be able to focus better by the water."

"Fine. I suck. Now let's go shoot some stupid arrows." Will laughed at this.

(Line break)

At the beach

"Percy, shoulders back. Stand up straight! If you tilt your head, you'll be looking at the target sideways. Okay, your posture looks good, now take a deep breath, breathe out, and shoot." The arrow shot forward with a _twang! _They heard a solid thump, and the arrow had hit the outer ring of the target.

"Yes! I didn't miss. I don't care if it wasn't even a kill shot, I, Perseus Jackson; hit a target with an arrow." He smiled and started to dance around.

"Uh, Perce? Let's try again. See if you can do it twice." The look on Percy's was comparable to the look of a kid's when they are told they can't eat chocolate.

"Again?" Will couldn't help it. He cracked up. "Shut it Solace." Percy slowly got back into place. He looked at the target and drew back the bow. He tried to set himself up the exact same way he did before. When Will didn't say anything, he let out his breath to steady his aim, and fired. He missed. In his mind, he started to cuss like a horse.

"Hey Percy, you want direct water, right?" Percy looked at Will like he was crazy.

"Yes, son of Poseidon, ya know? Water control isn't hard." Will grinned like a mad man.

"Try coating the outside of the arrow with water, and direct the water at the target."

"That may actually work, Solace." Percy looked at the arrow, and imagined it covered in water. The arrow then had a thin covering of water on it. Drawing back the bow once more, he shot the water surrounding the arrow at the target. It hit an inner ring. A quiver of arrows later showed that while not perfect, Percy's archery was now safe to watch. _I can't believe I didn't think of this. Thank the gods Solace did._ Using his water powers in new ways had made him tired, so after thanking Will, he headed back to cabin three. As soon as he walked into the cabin, the conch sounded for dinner. He looked at the bed before giving in and walking to the dining pavilion.

After his usual dinner of barbeque and blue Coke, he headed to the campfire. A child of Iris was telling a story from ancient times making characters out of rainbows. The story ended up with the monster dead and the hero barely escaping with his life.

Percy finally made it back to his cabin. He considered IMing one of his cousins, Nico or Thalia, but thought better of it and went to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. The last thing he was conscious of was being drawn into a dream.

_He was watching two young people, a boy and a girl, talk in a park somewhere. Percy could see their lips moving, but it was like the dream was on mute. He noticed that both kept glancing around, as if expecting trouble at any second. The girl kept rubbing a pendent on a necklace, like it gave her comfort. He was too far away to see exactly what it was. A bird of some sort, maybe a sparrow? The boy, thought fidgeting, was staring at the girl. Then the scene changed. It was the same two people, but they were older, more nervous. They were talking to someone Percy couldn't see. Then suddenly the woman started to cry. From their expressions, it looked like they were pleading for their lives. There was a bright flash, and Percy heard the woman scream._

**Hey guys! Sorry to inform you, but this chapter and next chapter are going to be fillers. Just a heads up. I'm still trying to plan the meeting. Do you guys want any other demi-god or mortal to be there (Paul, Annabeth, or anyone)? If so tell me, and I'll try to work them into the meeting. Note I said try.T Thanks for reading, sorry if it disappointed anyone. Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**Heya people. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Three reasons: I didn't know exactly how to word this chapter, I've had issues with the internet, and I was lazy. greenblue22, you were my only reviewer, so thanks! I am including all four of the people you requested. Thanks to the other people who followed or favorited this story so far. Lastly, just to let y'all know, I'm still not happy with this chapter, I just don't want keep you guys waiting. On to the story.**

**Oh and I still don't own a thing.**

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

Percy woke up in a cold sweat. Questions ran through his head. _Who were they? Why were they begging? Who were they talking to? _And the last one was the worst. _Were they killed?_ If Percy had normal dreams, he would have played it off for a nightmare. However, he was a demigod. As a rule, demigods didn't have normal dreams. "Holy Zeus! The war is over, and I still can't have normal dreams!" Her could hear thunder rumble outside. Then there was a knock on the door, which was still open from yesterday. It was Thalia.

"Oh, Kelp Head, when have you ever been normal?" Percy stared at her for a second. He hadn't seen Thalia on almost a year since the hunters had been in Canada. She raised her eyebrows. "Percy? Are you okay? Come back to earth Fish boy."

"Thalia!"

"That's my name, so please don't wear it out."

"How did you get here? I mean not here in my cabin, but here at camp?"

"We walked." Percy rolled his eyes at this. "Fine. My father summoned me for a meeting, so Artemis decided that it was time we came back to camp. Breakfast is in, like, two minutes, so you may want to hurry. I'm going to go find Annabeth." And with that she walked away. Percy blinked and watched her walk away, still sitting in bed.

"Agh." He groaned as he rolled over. He pulled on the first orange camp shirt and jeans he grabbed. After slipping on his shoes, he walked out the door. He saw a familiar figure in all black talking to Lady Hestia at the hearth in the middle of the group of cabins. Percy smiled and began to tip toe over, planning on scaring Nico. When he got within two feet away, Nico stiffened.

"Percy, stop. Just stop. It's embarrassing that you can't sneak up on someone who isn't even paying attention." Nico had last been in camp about a month ago. He divided his time between the two camps, the Underworld, and the mortal world.

"It's not my fault you have ghostly powers. Hello Lady." He directed this last part at Lady Hestia and gave a small bow to her.

"Good morning Perseus." She smiled and Percy could feel hope and the strength on being home flood through him. Nico, however, had rolled his eyes.

"My 'ghostly powers' have nothing to do with the fact that the Stolls are more stealthy than you. I don't know how you made it through Tartarus."

"Firstly, that is an insult. I am WAY more stealthy than Connor and Travis. Secondly, I made it through Tartarus because I am awesome and I had Annabeth. Thirdly, I'll race you to breakfast!" The last part was said as he ran towards the pavilion.

(Line break)

During breakfast

As the campers were finishing breakfast, Chiron stepped forward and stomped the ground, successfully getting the camp's attentions. "Heroes, I have an announcement! Today, around dinner, we will be having a group of Romans visiting. Please try to behave and keep the pranks on them to a minimum." The Hermes cabin tried to look innocent. "But if they prank you in return, do not hold back. Remember, even though we are one good terms, it is still in our nature to hate each other. We must be careful about what we say and do. With that, continue to your morning activates. Counselors, please remain here for a moment." Almost as one, the campers rose and walked out to their first activity of the morning. As soon as they were gone, Chiron was bombarded with the counselors' questions.

"The Romans are coming here?"

"Why didn't we know before today?"

"Why are they coming?"

"If you stop talking, I can answer all your questions." Chiron glanced at each person, and everyone became quiet. "Thank you. The Romans are coming here. Two of them have been asked to attend a meeting with the council, so a couple will be staying here longer while the two attend the meeting. Some of the legionnaires coming are Jason, Hazel, Frank, and others. I believe it will be Jason and Hazel attending the meeting. Any other questions? No? Then I will see you back here at dinner."

(line break)

About half an hour before dinner

Percy walked around camp after giving swordsmanship lessons. He decided to start getting everyone together. He caught sight of some Demeter kids throwing tomatoes at a couple of Hermes kids. "Guys! The Romans will be here in less than an hour! I think Lupa is accompanying them. We need to show some-" He cut himself off when one of the Demeter kids turned around. The Hermes cabin had somehow managed to turn their faces green. Not a pale green, but like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas green. Their hair was also slowly turning into vines.

"Some what? Discipline? Decency? Matureness? Because these, these brats of Hermes don't have any of that!" Katie continued to rant. She called the Stoll brothers some colorful names that Arion would be jealous of.

"Katie! We can turn you back! That's what we were trying to tell you. Besides, this prank wasn't supposed to happen yet. Some of the newer kids got excited and set it into motion without our knowledge." Connor said, glaring at a couple of young boys. They grinned sheepishly. "Look, just drink this and you'll be back to normal in a minute. I promise that this is not a prank." Katie grabbed the canteen and took a cautious sip. Her hair and face slowly went back to normal.

"Okay, look, just be at the pavilion as soon as possible." Percy walked away shaking his head.

(line break)

Dinner time

It was in the middle of dinner when the conch sounded. The Romans had finally arrived. A minute later, in came nine campers and a huge wolf. Chiron trotted forward to greet the travelers. "Lady Lupa, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Lupa dipped her giant head.

"Hello Chiron. Hey Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico." Jason greeted them.

And what am I? Chopped liver? Ew. That's kinda gross, actually."

"Leo! Hey, man. How's it going? How's Happy the Dragon?" Jason asked while laughing.

"It's all good here. And _Festus_ is great." Leo put extra emphasis in the dragon's name since Festus was more intimidating than "Happy the Dragon". Piper rolled her eyes.

"Guys we can all get caught up later. Let's introduce ourselves to the new campers and eat. I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason is my boyfriend, so don't even think about it." Some of the newer girls looked put out at this. She started to go down the line, pointing at people as she said their name. "Jason, son of Jupitor; Frank, son of Mars; Hazel, daughter of Pluto; Reagan and Stephanie, daughters of Ceres; Dakota, son of Bacchus; Ashley, daughter of Vulcan; and Jordan, son of Mercury. Oh, and that is Lupa, mother of Rome." At that, they sat down and ordered dinner. After sacrificing to the gods, they dug in.

After dinner, they had the normal bonfire and sing-a-long. Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel were talking in the back instead of singing. None of them had any idea what the meeting was for. Sally was going to be the only mortal there. They gave up on trying to understand the gods, and went back to the sing-a-long. After the last song was sung, they went to bed, curious as to what the next day would bring.

**Piper had gone back to Rome with Jason. So was it good, bad, or ugly? I still hate it. By the way, when Jason says something about saving the world on Happy the Dragon in the Lost Hero, I can't help but crack up! Anywho, I hope y'all don't hate me. Until next time my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Secrets

**O-si-yo u-na-li-i! (That's Cherokee for Hello friends). Yes I am Cherokee. I'd like to send a thank you to greenblue22, you are a pretty cool cat. Also thanks to AnnabethandPercyJackson17, Guest, and tyche. Major confidence boost. PuraStones, I'm trying to hurry, thanks person! PurpleGoddess9, I can't be sure to make him as epic as Rick does, but thanks for the comment! Keeta-x-Tribias, thanks for that catch, it has been fixed! ThunderNinjaBird, thanks, and everyone's different, so I understand. Last thing before the story, I give thanks to the favorites and follows.**

**I own nada, zilch, zip, zero. Everything belongs to Rick. **

**Chapter 3: Family Secrets**

_Percy was on the beach, enjoying the water when the beach disappeared. It was so dark, he wondered if he had gone blind. He heard voices talking. "Richard, when do I get to meet your parents?" It was a female voice that had asked._

"_As soon as I meet yours. I want to talk to your father about marrying you." A male voice, Percy assumed it was Richard, responded. The woman gave a nervous laugh, like she was trying to avoid the question. "Don't laugh, Sarah! You shouldn't have asked me if you didn't want to go down this road."_

_As they were talking, the darkness began to recede. Percy began to make out the surroundings. The two people were in a clearing in the woods, sitting on a blanket watching the sun set. The sky was almost a blood red color. Zeus must have been angry or something for it to be like that. The man, Richard, was lying on his back, holding hands with Sarah. Sarah was lying down to, but had her head on Richards's stomach. Both were tense, as if they were uncomfortable with where the conversation had headed. "Rich, what's your favorite constellation?"_

"_I've never really thought about it. Just never really was interest in the sky. What's yours?" And like that, the couple relaxed and drifted back into easy small talk. _

_The scene changed again. He was back watching a couple plead to a faceless person. He recognized the couple as Richard and Sarah. This time, he could hear some of the words said. "Please, just leave Sarah alone! Kill me if you have to, but let her go! Father, please. Why are you doing this?"Sarah was crying, but not for herself. She had latched onto her companion's arm. He tried to push her behind him. There was a bright flash, and Percy heard Sarah scream one word. _

"_Richard!"_

Percy bolted awake so quickly he fell out of bed. He groaned as he got up. He wasn't even drinking age, and he already felt like an old man. He glanced at his watch, and seen it was a little before eight. _May as well start getting ready. _He took a quick shower to wake himself up, got dressed in his least monster stained jeans and shirt, and went to breakfast. It was a Saturday, so most campers were still in bed asleep. Percy was jealous of the lucky people, who got to be normal. "Why a Saturday morning? Can't this oh so important meeting wait a couple of hours?" He grumbled to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Perce." Percy turned around to see Nico walking towards him. He grinned at the younger boy.

"Actually Nico, the first sign of madness is having hair on your palms." When Nico began to study his hands, Percy added, "And the second sign is looking for hair on your palms." Nico quickly dropped his hands, but Percy had already started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha. That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. You should totally become a comedian." As they came up to the pavilion, Percy was still trying to fight back snorts of laughter.

"What's so funny, Kelp Head." Thalia asked from table one.

"Nothing Pinecone Face." After a quick shock, he told Thalia what happened.

"Death Breath… you let Kelpy over here outsmart you? How does that even happen?" Percy rolled his eyes at the shortened version of his nickname. Nico, however, quickly came up with an excuse.

"You know that I'm not a very good morning person, and I just woke up." Hazel and Jason walked up, and Hazel rolled her eyes at his excuse. The five children of the Big Three bantered in an easy going argument. Soon it was time to go, and the five piled into a camp van, with Percy at the wheel. Chiron would be meeting them there, preferring to run rather than ride with Percy in wheel chair form.

"Why do you get to drive? I was born first," whined Nico from the back seat.

"Well, I am technically the oldest one here, and the only one with a license. You were frozen in time, Hazel came back from the dead, Thalia is a fifteen year old forever, and Jason is just the baby of the group." Everyone laughed at Jason pouting. All of a sudden, Thalia reaches over and punched Percy in the arm. "What was that for?"

"White slug bug, no tag backs!" She gave an evil grin. The rest of the ride was spent hitting each other over increasingly ridiculous things. At one point Hazel had hit Jason for a Chevy Malibu, Nico tagged Percy on a purple motorcycle, who in turn got Thalia for a canary yellow semi. Soon, it was an all out war.

(line break)

At Montauk

When they finally pulled up to the beach, the demigods' arms were cover with red marks. They dissolved into a fit of laughter at the sight. The gravel crunched behind them, and they all whirled around, weapons drawn. Five demigods would attract a lot of monsters; even more so when all five are children of the Big Three. "Easy. I'm not a monster."

"Mom!" It was only Sally, not a horde of hellhounds that had come up to them.

"Are you five ready to head down to the beach?" Everyone but Percy looked nervous at the word beach. "Don't worry, Poseidon won't try to kill you. He doesn't mind his brothers' children, unless they offend him personally, which none of you have done." Everyone nodded and the little group headed down to face the gods.

When they got down to the beach, the council was already there, sitting like they would in the throne room, except Hades was sitting by his brothers. Hades and Hestia had gotten council seats after the last war, which they deserved. Chiron was waiting, seemingly unfazed by the power surrounding him. The five walked into the middle of the group, and bowed to all the gods in general, then bowed to their fathers. Sally followed suit, but only bowed once. "Lord Zeus, in no way am I trying to be disrespectful, but why have you invited me to one of your meetings?" Sally dared to ask.

"Sally, this meeting has to do with you and your family." Zeus saw her glance at Percy. "No, not this generation, but a previous one. I have decided, ah, we the council have decided that you need to know the truth." He added as Hera glared at him.

"What my husband is trying to say is he is going to tell you about your parents and grandparents." Hera amended. Percy looked confused at this.

"Lady Hera, if we are talking about my mom's parentage, then why are Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Hazel here for?" He asked. Percy looked at his father, who had his face set in an unreadable mask.

"Son, they have a right to be here. If my brothers would quit stalling you would see why." Poseidon added in a neutral voice.

"Fine," snapped Zeus. "Some years after our promise on the Styx, I broke it. This was way before Thalia's time. It was 1948, and I fell in love with a mortal. But I fell in love with her in my Roman aspect, Jupiter. Her name was Rose Favor. We met in rural Oklahoma. I was examining the aftermath of one of my better tornadoes. We had a little girl named Sarah. I sworn on the Styx, so I let her believe I was killed and I disappeared. I didn't tell anyone who she was. I did my best to keep monsters away and keep her hidden. She trained herself to fight. Then someone found her." He was looking really upset by the end of his story. Then Hades started to talk.

"In 1944, I met a mortal at her great uncle's funeral in Lexington, Kentucky. I had been bored at home, so I decided to check on the mortal world. We decided to get coffee the next day. She told me her name was Camille Jackson. We had a short romance that ended up with a little boy named Richard, who was a son of Hades. I kept him hidden, since my brothers hate my children. Helped him train, and kept him supported. One day, he was chased into Oklahoma by a group of _dracennae _where he met a girl by the name of Sarah Favor. They fell in love, unknown to us. But we found out." Hades looked at Zeus, like he was saying 'You got the rest of this'. Zeus took up the story, looking uncomfortable.

"Erm, yes. But when we found out we could not let it go unchecked. They wanted to meet each others' family. One was a child of Rome, Jupiter no less. The other was a Greek, son of Hades. We tried to make them forget each other, or leave, but it was no use! Their love kept them together. So, we had to take a last resort option." Percy guessed where this was heading.

"So you killed them? Just to keep your secret?" He asked them. Thalia was in shock.

"Yes we had to. The Romans and Greeks could not meet. They would begin another war." The demigods were getting angry.

"So if I decided to marry a Roman, would you kill me to?" She snapped at her father.

"No! I wouldn't do that. You know about each other now." Zeus cried. Jason glared at his father.

"So if Piper and I had been born a decade earlier, you would have killed us. We would be dead because we fell in love and you couldn't stand Greeks and Romans mixing." Jason said, stating the obvious.

"Yes,no…Stop! Greeks and Romans just didn't mix back then. End of that discussion."

"We get along fine now."Hazel grumbled. Her father gave her a 'be quiet' look. She looked mad, but fell into silence. Zeus took this moment of silence to continue.

"Back then, they would have fought until their numbers were decimated. Anyway, back to the point of the story. Yes we had to kill them. He tried to beg for her life. We didn't know why at the time. Richard tried to shield her with his body, but that made it worse for her. They didn't feel any pain. But later, we found out why he wanted Sarah to live. They had a week old baby girl. Her name is Sally Jackson."

**Yup, I have left you hanging. I was going to add more, but I was at almost 2,000 words, and I'm trying to keep the numbers the same. Hopefully it's up to par. Maybe even epic enough for Percy to remain awesome and this story to continue to have a purpose. I will try to post the next one as soon as possible, but I'm taking college courses along with high school and work. Not even going to bring softball into the mix. See ya later, gators!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Is Out

**Heya! Sorry it's taken so long, but since I last updated, I've been out until 10 pm for work, softball, and college every night except 3 or 4 times. I have rewritten this part of the story three different times. ****Mistle11411****: Sorry 'bout that! ****EAT-SLEEP-MUSIC-WRITE****: This is going to sound like I'm trying to save myself but when I had Nico say that, he was referring to him and Percy. ****Shelby: ****Thank you. ****Guest Who Wanted Me To Die:**** You're a violent one aren't you? Kinda like Coach Hedge. I'm glad you were kidding. Right? ****timkaylor885:**** I try.**** PurpleGoddess9:**** Glad you think it's epic! ****Keeta-x-Tribas:**** Yeah, good catch. It's been changed. And yup on the percentages. Are you good at math? Jk. ****Swallow in the Cloud:**** Thanks! ****AnimeXMangaAddict:**** Sorry it took so long! ****harryginny9:**** Thank you, thank you. ****Nicoannoyespercy:**** You'll have to wait and see, but you'll find out this chapter. ****Pheobe Arocis:**** Once again, my bad on not updating. ****LeilaJackson:**** Wow. Um. Another death threat with a creepy laugh… Um good question. Do you guys want Percy to develop any Jupitor or Hades powers? Sorry if I missed any reviewers, my email has been acting up. Thanks to the follows and favorites. Last, but not least, thanks for all your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except those characters from my imagination. **

**Without further ado:**

**Chapter 5: The Secret is Out**

"Her name is Sally Jackson."

Some gods present looked shocked, while others look mad or just plain confused. Percy couldn't blame them. It was hard to wrap his mind around this. His observation of the gods ended with a bored looking Dionysus. Percy shook his head. He heard his mom give a nervous half-choke, half laugh beside him. "Lord Zeus…my parent…dead…plane wreck…was older-" Zeus cut her off.

"I was about to explain that." Then he looked somewhat ashamed. "Ah, the plane wreck. That was an accident-"

"No it was a temper tantrum." Poseidon interjected.

"ACCIENDENT! Any way. It was an accident. My brother, Poseidon, and I had just gotten through arguing and I had to take it out somehow. I just kind of lashed out at the first thing I felt in my domain." Sally looked furious, but waited for her turn to talk.

"Brat." Hades muttered. A couple of the gods who heard him snorted.

"What was that dear brother?" Zeus asked.

"Nothing, baby brother." More than half the people present had to fight not to laugh at Zeus's expression. "Please continue the story. They need to hear the plan that you deemed genius. For the record, _I_ didn't want the children to die."

"As you wish, Hades." Zeus said haughtily. "Obviously we couldn't let the young girl die, so using the Mist, we made a couple who were unable to have children believe she was theirs. We gave them her last name so we could keep a better eye on her. They loved her like a parent should, so we put it out of our minds." Hades interrupted him again.

"_You _put it out of _your _mind."

"Yes, fine. Hades would bring you up sometimes. You were happy, so we left you alone…well I left you alone. Then I accidentally killed your surrogate parents. I knew you would hate be. The god of the sky let you parents die in a plane. You would have rejected anything. So I left you alone. I didn't even check on you after that. Then years later, your son appears. We could feel his power, and we knew he was yours. We had to try to kill him for two reasons. One it was a Greek and Roman mixing again, but with all three elder gods. The other is it would have been suspicious. None of the other gods knew, yet. So what could we do?" Sally took this as an opening.

"What could you do? Let's see. Not kill my original parents? Not break oaths? Stop having tantrums like a five year old? Any of the above! Thanks to you, my son has the worst luck of all demigods! Why? Because he has all three elder god bloodlines with a broken oath on each of them! It's a good thing you never came to see me. Zeus you are a crazy, psychotic, _bratty_ man!" After each word the sky rumbled with thunder. "Just like that! You are so paranoid, that people can't even talk about you without thunder sounding!" At this Poseidon was somewhere between worry, amusement, and shocked.

"Sally, you may want to calm down a bit. Breathe, just breathe. There we go." Sally gradually calmed down to her normal laid-back self. Hades decided to finish up the story.

"As funny as it was to see my brother get put into place by a mortal, we need to continue. Well, when I realized who the Minotaur was about to kill, no Zeus didn't tell me so I didn't know, I immediately brought her, Sally, to the Underworld. I knew that Percy didn't steal my helm, but then how could I explain why I saved his mom? He is the son of my brother. Granted, me and Poseidon get along pretty well, it still made no sense. So I told him that I would give back his mother for my helm. I would've found a way to save her had he failed."

"Why didn't you or Zeus tell anyone? You didn't have to say who their daughter was, or that she even lived." Athena asked.

"Athena, if they had told you, you would have gone digging to find everything you could on her. It doesn't take much wisdom to figure that one out." Mr. D replied. Athena glowered.

"We had to keep Sally a secret. The only thing that kept monsters away from her was the fact that no god had noticed her. Then when Poseidon had a child with her, everyone assumed the monsters were after him. Most were, but some came for Sally."

"Why don't I have any demigod powers or anything like that?" Sally asked.

"We had to keep you safe. We hid your powers so the monsters wouldn't become attracted to you. We can unblock them now that you are aware, but it would put you and anyone near you at a greater risk of death by monster." Zeus explained to her. Hades picked up where Zeus left off.

"This is why it is so easy for you to see through the Mist. Even though you aren't a child of a god, you still are a half-blood. Half mortal, a quarter Roman god, and a quarter Greek god. This also explains why Perseus is able to understand Latin, though not as easy as ancient Greek."

"So Kelpy is like my nephew and my cousin? And Sally is a niece?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. Although Percy is more of a great-" Thalia cut her father off.

"I don't want to know the specifics. It's so weird to think of Perce as anything other than a cousin, and Sally's situation is even weirder!" Thalia eyed Percy. "Can we just forget about that and stay just cousins? And can you just stay as a mother figure, Sally?" Nico nodded in agreement. This was too crazy for even him. Zeus cleared his throat, effectively bringing the attention back to him.

"This is great and all, but we need to finish this discussion." Zeus received a look from his daughter.

"You drop this bomb on us and don't expect us to talk about it immediately? We are teenage demigods with major ADHD problems. We have short attention spans." She rolled her eyes. Zeus sighed. He had given up on trying to control the meeting. Heck he couldn't even control his daughter or son.

"So when the prophecy said 'a child of the Elder gods' it literally meant a child of ALL the Elder gods. No wonder. It had to have been you all along. So my father kidnapping you wouldn't have worked even if I hadn't freed you." Nico said. Thalia's face lit in realization. The others looked thoughtful.

"So Percy really is a son of Rome?" Jason asked. He couldn't believe it! Another Roman child of the Big Three, and Jupiter at that. Hazel smiled.

"I knew he belonged. Even when he said he was Greek, I could tell he still fit in." Hazel proclaimed.

"This is even more reason to combine the camps, or at least make travel between them quicker. It proves that we can get along enough. I bet Aphrodite would have a grand time making Greeks and Romans fall in love with each other." Percy continued to mutter about the future.

Aphrodite perked up when he mentioned her. She could have a _little_ bit of fun. Percy continued to talk to himself until Nico waved a hand in front of his face. This brought him out of his thoughts. He shook his head like a wet dog and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. "What?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"We were just waiting on you to join us." Percy turned red.

"Oh."

The demigods turned back to the waiting gods. Zeus just raised an eyebrow. "Are you done having you're mini-conference?" He asked them.

"Yeah." They chorused.

"Okay, good. Back to the main discussion. Sally, would you like us to unlock your demigod powers? You would need to go into training to learn to fight. Also, you may have ADHD or dyslexia that will come back. Being a descendent of Jupiter and Hades will make you powerful. You would be able to shadow travel and maybe even fly."

Sally thought about what he was saying. She could become one of the more powerful demigods. She would be able to take care of herself, and not rely on her son to kill the monster; strong enough to defend herself from anything. It sounded great, and she was about to say yes when a thought struck her. Paul. It would be putting him in danger. _I love him too much to take this. _ She thought. And becoming dyslexic would hamper her writing abilities. She couldn't do it. "Lord Zeus, Lord Hades, it's not that I don't want to claim you as grandpas, but I can't. That's not my place anymore."

"Sally, I believe I speak for both of us when I say, I'm not angry. I understand why you don't want this." Hades replied. Sally sighed in relief. Then Hazel gasped.

"What?" Asked an alarmed Poseidon. The gods scanned the area for a threat. Nothing.

"If Sally had demigod powers, wouldn't they have passed into Percy?" Hazel asked quietly.

**The end…for now. Do you guys want Percy to gain any powers? If so, what would they be? Shadow travel? Lightening? You guy just let me know! I will try to update in around a week. Maybe quicker with the weekend around the corner. **

**Random question: What Hogwarts house do you think Percy and Co. would be in? I think Percy would be Hufflepuff for loyalty or Gryffindor for bravery. Annabeth would be Ravenclaw. Octavian would definitely be Slytherin for cunning. What are your thoughts? (Sorry if I spelled the houses wrong.)**

**Adios! **


	6. Chapter 6: Adjusting

**Hello fair people of Fan Fiction! I'm back yet again. Sorry for the wait, but I've been super busy and my mom stole my laptop. I'm surprised no one has left a review telling me how horrible my story is. I think its amateur, but hey yall like it so I'll keep typing. ****PurpleGoddess9:**** You my friend are awesome. Thanks! ****Niccoannoyespercy:**** Sure! I'll do my bestest. ****PurpleQueen981:**** Purple is a popular color, eh? Thank ya! ****jackie-chan1230:**** I think I will use that! ****Khoine: ****Love you to, but maybe slow down on the sugar? Kidding. ****Shelby: ****Okie dokie! Thanks! ****Keeta-x-Tribias:**** I was using the prophecy of "child of the eldest gods shall..etc." And good point about Percy being awkward. Thank you! ****Percy son of Zeus:**** What about control of lightning's shadow? JK. On a serious note, thanks! ****timkaylor885:**** I only leave cliff hanger because I love you guys and know you love them! ;P ****Guest:**** Awesome opossum idea! ****Guest:**** Dude, it was late when I posted that after going to school and then work. I was exhausted. I was lazy and didn't want to walk over to my shelf and get the book. When I looked back today to check the spelling, it seems as though I spelled them right. I have dyslexic tendencies, so if anyone sees that they are still spelled wrong, be my guest to tell me. ****greenblue22:**** Got your vote! PS you name rhymes, and yes I may be slightly sleep deprived and am having hallucinations. ****vball17girl:**** Nice one! I will most definitely use that idea! ****AnimeXMangaAddict:**** Thanks pal!**** LeilaJackson:**** I feel for your little brother. JK. Since you didn't have a readymade threat, am I safe? ****WISHiHADanACOUNT:**** Thanks, but I'm very indecisive. Thanks for actually answering the questions. ****rider-84: ****I don't know if I'm going to take the story that far, if I do, he may or may not become a god. ****Guest: ****Yea, I guess the family tree is a little twisted. ****Guest: ****Gracias! ****Guest:**** I plan on different powers, but I've read another story on here when Percy's eyes change colors with his powers. I don't want to copy. Still thanks to all the favorites and follows. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Percy would be a failure if I owned anything.**

**Chapter 6: Adjusting**

"If Sally had demigod powers, wouldn't they have passed into Percy?" Hazel asked quietly.

"Well, we don't know." Zeus said. "He would have been powerful, so when we found-sorry when _I_ found him I blocked any powers he might have had." Hades was still mad that Zeus hadn't let him in on the fact that Sally had a child sooner.

"Well can you unblock them?" asked Jason. He thought it would be cool of someone else could fly. He was sure Thalia could, if she ever got over her fear of heights. Zeus looked over at Hades. The two seemed to be having a mental conversation.

"We could…but it may result in some odd…for lack of better word…things." Hades said slowly. Nico snorted.

"So you basically saying you have no idea if you can or can't for fear of maybe messing things up." Hazel said.

"Well, when you put it like that, there is a chance he-" Percy cut Zeus off.

"He is standing right here and he can hear everything you say about Percy Jackson." _Oh gods, did I just talk about myself in third person like a snob?_ Percy thought to himself. _Next thing you know I'll be going on like Aphrodite._

_I am NOT a snob, Perseus Jackson. _A female voice said in his head.

_My bad Lady Aphrodite. Could you please get out of my mind now?_

_Sure!_

"Uh Percy…you okay? You were staring at the wall for a few minutes," Thalia said.

"Yeah, I was-um-thinking." Zeus cut him off.

"As much as we love to know your brain works, I need to finish explaining. If we unblock any potential powers, he may be consumed by the power. He may also be fine or not have any extra powers at all." Zeus said in his most kingly voice. _Still talking as if I'm not here, _Percy thought to himself.

"Well I have a streak of coming out ahead. We beat Kronos and Gaia, not to mention countless other monsters." Percy said with just a _hint_ of sarcasm.

Jason smiled. "I think you should go for it. You would be the most powerful demigod in existence!"

"But I don't want to be powerful! I want to live in peace with Annabeth and train campers-" Nico had had enough. Percy deserved it in his opinion.

"Percy! You could help train all children of the Big Three. Being more powerful would help you protect the camp and your family better. Plus, you may not have any extra powers at all. I'm sure Annabeth will love you no matter what. You have to understand that you will NEVER have a peaceful moment in your life. You need to take advantage of anything that can help you." Artemis nodded.

"Normally I would not agree with a _boy_, but this time I am. While I do not like the idea of a man having more power, I believe you humble enough to have these powers and still be a down to Earth hero. Unlike a certain hero we know." She and Percy shared a knowing look. They were thinking of the same name: Hercules.

Percy looked at each of his friends, even the godly ones. They all gave a small nod or smile. He sighed and looked at Zeus. "Let's do it."

"It may be a little bit painful." He said.

"Like how painful?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Only like you slightly overloaded on ambrosia or nectar. Nothing too bad." Zeus said with false cheeriness. "Okay, Hades! Ready, set, now!" A mix of black and electric blue lights hit Percy. The lights were nothing but pure godly power. Each deadly on its own, now doubled. The only thing that tempered Percy's imminent death was the gods didn't put any killing intent behind it.

It was painful, but also comforting. Hot, yet cold. Thousand of sensations surrounded Percy. He couldn't scream, or blink, or even breathe. The air around him was pressing in, becoming so think he couldn't take a breath. The shadows of the dead were gathering closer, as if trying to pull him with them, beckoning him closer to the edge of death. Then, as soon as it started it stopped. The force that had supported him left, and he collapsed onto his knees.

"Percy! Are you okay? Percy!" Someone was yelling his name, but the voice didn't register. He felt as if he was whole. A part of him that he didn't even notice was gone, was now back inside of him. "Perseus Jackson, I swear on the Styx if you are ignoring me-"

"Mom I'm fine. A little confused but fine. I feel complete."

Thalia snorted. "Corny, Percy."

"Hey, I didn't ask for that Pinecone Face. And that is what I really feel like, so go shoot some arrows."

"All those powers and may have gotten, and his insults still suck." Nico stage whispered to Hazel. She turned a laugh into a cough.

"Percy, try to do something that your cousins can do." Hades encouraged.

"Like what?"

"Shadow travel, fly, summon dead or lighting, anything of the sort."

"Okay, flying can't be that hard." Jason grinned. He proceeded to give Percy a run down on how to fly. After a few minute, Percy grinned. "I got this!

Percy took a deep breath and tried to focus on the air currents around him. He could feel the cold and warm air currents swirling around like the school of fish he had seen playing tag. He felt himself rise in the air. "Ha I can fly! I'm flying!" He tried to move forward a little bit and shot backwards, slamming into the Montauk cabin. "Ouch."

"It's okay. We know that you could fly, with some training, now. Try to do something Nico or Hazel can do." Percy thought a minute.

"Sure. I'll try to summon gold. Not much can go wrong there." He knelt down and tried to imagine a piece of gold rising to the top of the surface. "Something is coming to the top! I think it's big!"

Everyone held their breath, wondering what it would be. Hazel stepped forward to identify the priceless…beetle? Everyone laughed when they seen that it had been a bug that had crawled into Percy's hand. "That s a very impressive bug you have there. I couldn't have done better myself." Hazel smirked. "Obviously this isn't for you. Try shadow travel instead." She advised.

Percy took a deep breath and looked at the nearest shadow, by the cabin wall. "I'm going to try to travel to the water's edge." He ran a fast as he could at the darkness. He felt something similar to what he felt when he rode Mrs. O'Leary, except that he felt stretched out. "That felt weird. Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked the gods. They were staring at him as if he were an alien. Hades pointed at the wall that Percy had run into. Still standing by the wall was a leg. Percy looked down. "Ah! Fix it! I left my leg behind! How does that even happen?"

"I have no idea." Hades answered while Apollo healed Percy. "Either you are lost or have issues."

"I just need practice." Percy grumbled at the laughter. He decided to make them stop laughing by summoning a bolt of lightning. While summoning it, he forgot to direct it. With nowhere to go, the lighting decided to go to Percy. _Did I really just zap myself?_ He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, which was standing straight up. _Great._

"As much as I would like to see you continue to test your powers, you will most likely end up killing us." Zeus looked at the other children of the big three. "You need to teach Percy to control these new powers. Our time together has run out, I'm afraid. Goodbye demigods." With that he waved to his children and flashed out with Hera. The other gods soon followed suit. Hades came forward and gave his children an awkward hug before muttering a quick "Bye."

"Percy." Percy turned to see Poseidon walking toward him. "Goodbye, my son, and don't forget: Water is everywhere. All you have to do is ask." He hugged Percy and winked before flashing away.

"I don't get it." Percy mumbled.

"You never had it Kelpy." Percy punched Thalia on the arm. "We are so not starting that again."

Sally smiled at her son. He may have a stronger scent not, but he could defend himself better with more powers. "Percy, I have to head home, it's late." He turned and gave her a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Nico yelled. He ran up and hugged Sally followed closely by a grinning Thalia and a confused Jason and Hazel.

"Bye all of you. Percy drive safe. Buckle up. And-"

"Mom!"

"And here is a couple dozen blue chocolate chip cookies."

"I love you."

"I know."

After another round of goodbyes, the demigods piled into the van again. Jason looked at the blue cookie with distrust. "Dude, is this even safe?" Percy looked wounded before he stole the cookie and ate it himself. Satisfied with the answer, Jason helped himself to a second cookie.

The ride home was spent making fun of Percy and his developing powers and eating cookies.

**Sorry, but things have not been in my favor. I had surgery, almost missed my midterm in college, had a super huge project due in my high school Honor's English class, and softball has started. Now that testing and my project is over, I'll be more one top of things. I plan on ending the story with the Big Three kids telling camp what happened, but if you want me to continue with the training sessions let me know. Thanks all!**

**Thanks Swallow in the Cloud for catching that so soon! its changed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Camp

**Hey! Back again. This isn't an overly important chapter. Basically Percy tells camp his story. Firstly, thanks to my…dear…mom for returning my laptop! I couldn't have done this without her. Literally. ****Swallow in the Cloud:**** Thanks for the quick catch! **** .16:**** I'll do my best. Glad you found it funny. ****Shelby:**** Thanks pal! ****Guest: ****Thank you my good fellow! ****Monster Slayer Hunter:**** Thank you. Impressive name ****. ****TailsDoll13: ****Thanks for all three of your reviews! I can't take all the credit for the hair on the palms thing. And I'm glad someone made the Harry Potter connection! ****harryginny9: ****Gracias! ****PJandLGequalsLove:**** I'll try to make them interesting. ****Silver Dragon Master:**** Here you go! No more waiting! ****RTRfootball:**** Thanks for the compliment and sympathy! Sweet person! ****person****: Gotcha! **

**Disclaimer: **** My ownership claim has been denied. Rick won. I was only awarded the plot and my made up characters. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Telling Camp**

The ride home was spent making fun of Percy and his developing powers and eating cookies.

(Line Break)

Arriving at Camp

"I still can't believe they are making us mortals risk our lives by teaching you. At least they would reform eventually." Thalia said for the hundredth time.

"Come on Thals, it won't be that bad," Jason said.

"Well, little brother, how about you teach him lightning stuff and I'll teach him winds and flying?"

"You see, you are a much better lightning person and I'm not scared of heights, so, sorry but no switching." Percy glowered at their words.

"I'm not that bad. I just need some practice." They continued as if he had never spoken.

"You can summon lightning!" Thalia glared at her brother.

"Yeah, but like I said, you're better. Don't give me that look. I doubt Percy will be able to hurt you anyway. You are a daughter of Zeus, so you have more power over lightning than a great-grandson of Jupiter."

"Well at least you don't have to teach him how to summon the dead or-" Percy cut Nico off.

"Oh look, there's camp! Make fun of Percy time has now ended. Thanks for traveling. Please wait until the van has stoped moving…better yet jump out now while it's still moving."

"You know you love us Perce!" Hazel said.

"Yeah, I'll love you when Hades lets Persephone grow daisies in the Fields of Punishment." Nico grinned.

"Actually he has." Percy tried to see if his cousin was being honest.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently one man did something way wrong, and he was allergic to pollen to the point of not breathing, so his punishment is to standing in a field of daisies that never run out of pollen. I swear on the Styx." He added at Percy's disbelief.

"Okay. So you guys chill until dinner, and then we'll tell everyone. I need to go tell Chiron and Annabeth, first." The four nodded.

"Good luck!" They chorused.

(Line break)

At the Big House

For once, when Percy arrived at the Big House, Chiron and Mr. D were not playing pinochle. Chiron we engrossed in a book of sorts and Mr. D was inside, yelling at poor Inky the Pac-man ghost. "Hey Chiron."

"Percy, my boy, how did the meeting go?" Chiron was looking him over, like he was making sure Percy still was himself and had all his limbs. _Oh wait he probably is._

"Well, you were right. Nothing bad happened. But I did find out that my grandpa is a child of Hades and my grandma, Hades' son's wife, was a daughter or Jupiter. Oh and we also found out that I have the ability to summon bugs and Jason likes blue cookies." Percy said all of this in a nonchalant tone.

"Good, go- A daughter of JUPITER and a son of HADES? Your grandparents? Summon bugs? Blue cookies? Explain everything, my lad." Chiron finally managed to stutter out.

"Okay so the parents of my mom's that died on the plane wreck weren't her real parents. Everyone thought they were because the gods manipulated the mist into making people think they had a kid. Her real parents were Richard, a son of Hades, and Sarah, a daughter of Jupiter. At that time, neither Zeus/Jupiter or Hades/Pluto knew of the other's child. The two demigods met in Oklahoma; unaware that each other was a half-blood. Zeus freaked out and decided to kill them before they could meet each other's 'families' and prove that Romans and Greeks were both still alive. So this is apparently why I can understand Latin, have worse ADD and dyslexia, and have horrible luck." Percy finished in a huff. Chiron just stared at Percy. "Yeah, so do you have any idea where Annabeth is? I need to tell her."

"I do believe she said if you were looking for her to go to Zeus's Fist. My boy, it is no great wonder why you have such bad luck. Three broken oaths. Do you have any new powers?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, but they have to, uh, develop first."

"Does this have anything to do with summoning the bug?"

"Bye! I'm off to find Annabeth." Percy quickly turned around and ran off into the forest. Chiron watched him, the boy was one of his favorite all time students.

"May the gods help you my boy. May they help you."

"You know, Chiron, all you had to do was ask." Dionysus said, walking out onto the porch. "He is one of the only brats I can be around for more than a few seconds with turning something into a dolphin or grape. You know, Artemis actually talked him into unlocking his other powers. She said and I quote: 'While I do not like the idea of a man having more power, I believe you humble enough to have these powers and still be a down to Earth hero.'"

"Perseus must be something special, then."

(Line break)

Zeus's Fist

Percy walked up to the pile of rocks that was once an entrance to the now collapsed Labyrinth. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as his gaze passed over a second, larger pile rocks that encased Kampe, the jailor of the Hundred-Handed Ones. _I wonder how Braires is doing these days?_ "Annie, you here?" He didn't see her anywhere. Then he heard a branch crack in the forest just to his left. He whirled to face the noise. Nothing. Drawing Riptide, he slowly crept into the forest, his eyes looking all over the place for any sign of danger. He took a few steps into the forest. He could see something in the shadows. He took one more small step forward. "Aghh!"

He had stepped right into a trap, set by none other than his girlfriend. She had set a snare and he was currently upside down with Riptide on the ground below him. Annabeth walked to him and snatched the sword off the ground. She uncapped it and looked at the keen blade. When she spoke, it was in a low menacing tone.

"Perseus Jackson, you are a fool. What have I told you about calling me Annie?" Percy grumbled something. "Sorry what was that?

"That I'm not supposed to call you that."

"Good boy. Remember that, or else." She swung the sword and cut the rope that was holding him. He fell gracelessly to the ground. "Now Seaweed Brain, what was that meeting about?" Her face became serious.

"My mom's mom was a Roman and my mom's dad was a Greek. They didn't die in a plane wreck. Zeus killed them to keep the camps separated. I know have the ability to fly, shadow travel, control lightning, and summon beetles. Don't ask. I have to take lessons on how to use the powers from my dear sweet cousins."

"Well at least the gods weren't voting to kill you." Annabeth said, trying to see the bright part of the situation. "And you got new powers and everything. Ooh, now you are also an Air Head and Corpse Breath!"

"Yeah? You want to say you kiss someone called Corpse Breath?" Percy smirked.

"Ah, let's just stick with Seaweed Brain, alright?"

"It's Kelp for Brains! Get it right Annie!" Thalia said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Whatever Thals."

"How come she gets to call you Annie and I don't." Percy grumbled. Thalia smirked.

"I've known her longer Kelpo. We need to get to dinner. Chiron thinks it will be a good idea to tell them before dinner." As soon as she said that, the conch shell sounded. They worked their way towards the dining pavilion. Percy was mentally trying to sort the story into two categories: things to tell the campers and things to keep hidden. _They need to know the basics. They don't need to know about the beetle or flying into a building. _That was as far as he got.

"Campers, your attention please. As you know, the children of the Big Three, both Greek and Roman, were summoned to a meeting today. They have decided that the camp needs to know what happened at the meeting. I will now let them have the floor." Chiron backed up a few steps. Jason, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico all looked at Percy like _Hey this is your party man, have fun. _He rolled his eyes and turned to the campers.

"As Chiron said, we attended a meeting with the Olympic Council and my mother, a mortal. They explained why my mother was very clear sighted, even more so than some demigods. They also explained why I am able to speak Latin, have the worst luck ever, and am so powerful." People began yelling.

"You're a mutant freak!" Clarisse shouted.

"Brain damage!" The Stoll brothers chorused.

"You're mom's a goddess!" A new camper threw out.

"The unicorns decided to bless you with the power of rainbows." A five year old added. It drew some laughter, but Percy merely smiled.

"Not quite. My mom's birth parents were a daughter of Jupiter and a son of Hades. They wanted to meet each others' family. The gods couldn't risk it, so they killed them to keep peace. The end." Thalia smirked, and Percy groaned.

"You left out a bit Perce. Let me fill them in. Mr. High and Mighty over there decided to try and fly. Key word being try. He flew, backwards no less, into a building. He also managed to fry himself while summoning lightning." By now most of the camp was laughing. Hazel took over.

"He tried to summon gold. He was really excited until he found out that he was summoning a beautiful…beetle." Some of the campers, Ares and Hermes, were now rolling with laughter. Nico gave a devilish grin.

"His last trick was shadow travel. Before you ask, no he did not run into the wall, unfortunately. He did shadow travel, but he left his leg behind." Nico then gave a demonstration of how Percy kept his cool. No one held back their laughter now. Most had tears streaming down their face. Percy blushed in embarrassment.

"Since you all are lauging, who wants to help me get better?" He asked innocently. The laughter stopped almost at once. People began to stutter reasons why they couldn't help. It was Percy's turn to laugh. "I'm kidding. They four lucky people have already been volunteered by Zeus." People shot them pitying looks.

"Yeah, lucky." Hazel said under her breath.

"I'm not that bad! I haven't shocked anyone's eyebrows off, like Pinecone Face." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? You want to go there? At least I know how to cut my ties before they do me extreme damage!"

"Well, at least I don't go rushing into things because I think I can do all on my own!"

"What about when we went to get-" Chiron shook his head. These two were too much alike for their own good sometimes.

"Enough! You both need to cool off. Since the gods have asked you to train, you need to start tomorrow. Which or you four would like to start?" Thalia just huffed and walked away. "Let's assume she's last. I think it should be a child of Hades/Pluto, the Jason, the other Hades/Pluto child, then Thalia to spread out the lessons." Nico nodded and sighed.

"I'll take the morning slot. Get it over with."

"That leaves the middle spot for Miss Hazel. Try to plan your sword fighting class to fit your new schedule. Jason, could you take over a couple of them? It would help it we knew some Roman techniques."

"Sure, as long as the Romans can take some Greek classes to take ideas back to California."

"That shouldn't be an issue. Well, we have talked right through campfire. Off to bed now." The four demigods turned and walked off to the cabins, resting up for the eventful day tomorrow.

**Filler chapter. The next will have training. How bad or well should Percy do? Ideas are welcome, however, if I don't use yours, please don't fret. Ciao! **


	8. Chapter 8: Training-Day One

**Hey people of FanFiction! So I've updated as you can see. Before we began the chapter, there are several people I would like to thank. ****harryginny9:**** Thanks darlin' or pal, but I'm going on a limb and am going to pretend you're a girl since I just called you darlin'. I meant it as a term of friendship of strangers. Nothing more. ****Silver Dragon Master:**** Super cool name! Percy is just so teasable, it makes my life easier! **** Lady Kid: ****Yea, I always think that Zeus is kinda standoffish even for a god. Percy, while powerful, must control his powers, and temper. Obviously. **** Guest:**** Percy will become good with his other powers, but remember, he is a great-grandson of Jupitor and Hades. I think that the children would have more strength. Like Percy can summon hurricanes, breathe underwater, etc, and Frank shifts shapes. Zeus will become nervous though since he will have all Big Three to all my favorites and follows. Sorry if you reviewed and missed you. Thanks again to my four reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I will own this when Hades has flowers in the underworld….er…when Demeter and Hades quit arguing about Persephone. Never.**

**Chapter 8: Training-Day One.**

Percy woke up early the next morning. It's hard to believe that just yesterday, he only had water powers. Now he could feel the electricity in the air and the shadows that were all around. One major benefit of having Zeus and Hades 'claim' him was that they were no longer out to murder him. Actually, a lot less gods were out to kill him. Artemis even said he was a good man. _Maybe miracles do happen. _ _Yeah right. The Fates are probably having a blast playing with my life._ He made his way to the breakfast hall. Percy groaned at how full his schedule was these days. In between each of his power lessons, he had to teach sword fighting. Jason was rotating between teaching advanced classes and beginner classes. That way Percy could still improve the good fighters, and help the beginners, but they were also learning the Roman style. The Romans just joined in with a random cabin during lessons.

Percy was one of the first to arrive at breakfast. He ordered some blueberry muffins and blue colored milk. He had barely taken a bite when Nico popped up right behind him. "Ready?" Nico asked him.

"No. I need breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Every meal is your most important meal of the day. Let's go. You can bring your weird blue muffin."

"Not weird."

"Whatever."

They continued to banter as Nico led Percy to the edge of the forest. It had plenty of shadows. They stopped at a rather large tree and Nico looked at Percy and raised an eye brow. Percy looked at the tree, at Nico, and then back at the tree. "You've got to be kidding me. You are just telling me to run at a tree and hope I manage to travel? At least tell me the basics!" Nico gave an evil smile.

"I have to test where you are."

"You saw me shadow travel yesterday!"

"My father helped you out a little bit. I need to know where you are at by yourself." Percy groaned.

"Fine." He turned and looked at the tree. He tried to imagine jumping from one shadow to another. It wasn't working. His ADHD brain was making concentrating difficult.With the wonderful thought of a Percy-sized imprint on wood, he charged full speed at the tree's shadow. WHAM! The next thing Percy was aware of was lying flat on his back and someone was laughing. Then, something hit him. It was like someone was throwing rocks at him.

"Why are people always running into my tree? You didn't even try to avoid it and now a branch has broken off. Humans are so inconsiderate these days! You must be really stupid. Who in Hades runs at a stationary object as fast as they can?" It was a nymph and her weapon of choice was a handful of acorns-that never ran out. Percy yelped as the next one hit his forehead.

"Hey! I wasn't supposed to hit the tree! I was trying to shadow travel!" Percy rolled over, and ran for safety while covering his head from anymore nutty missiles. Nico was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. He was clapping his hands and bobbing his head, looking like a retarded seal. "Okay Professor Dead Brain, tell me your secret to a successful shadow travel." Nico laughed.

"Easy. Think back to riding Ms. O'Leary through the shadows. Remember how that felt?" Percy closed his eyes. He nodded. "Okay, now remember that feeling. When you go to run into the shadow, think about that. Try to imagine the darkness of the shadow is like a cave. A shortcut. You walk into the mouth of the cave, and immediately walk out the back exit. Try it now."

Percy opened his eyes with a new determination. He picked a different tree's shadow. _Hopefully no nymphs in this one._ He ran at the tree, and thought back to the feeling of flying through the shadows. He wanted to end up by a large oak tree that Nico was waiting by. He passed into the shadow. Then he was right beside the oak. A wave of weakness washed over him. Nico caught him as he stumbled. "Not bad. You didn't pass out at least." Percy managed a small grin. He took a sip of water, and his strength returned. A few more tries later, and he could barely stand.

"Let's go swimming until my sword class." Nico looked nervous. "Dad won't do anything to you. Remember what my mom said. You haven't personally offended him, so he doesn't hate you." Nico nodded.

"Let's go."

(Line Break)

After the swordsmanship class

"Good job today guys and girls. Remember a huge part of fighting is reading your enemy's stance and movements." Percy's class was over. He just got done teaching the novice class, one step above beginners. He was about to pour water on his head when a huge gust of wind blew the water away from him. "Grace, you about wasted perfectly good water." Using his 'fishy powers' he easily levitated the water and splashed himself.

"My turn to train you! Time to learn like a Roman." Percy groaned. They walked over to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Jason looked at Thalia's tree. "Right now, all you're going to do is to try and make the wond move the tree's branches. I'm guessing you know about water currents and how to control them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay try to do that, but with the air. There are still warm and cold currents, you just have to feel them. Reach out with your senses."

Percy opened himself up like he did when he was controlling water. He felt the currents in the air, just a Jason described them. Directing a current, he steering a gust of wind over to the tree. The branches swayed to the breeze. After making the air move in different directions for a while, Jason grinned. "Time to fly."

"Okay…sure…" Percy looked nervous.

"You'll be fine. Use the currents, just like when you swim. All you need to do is rise a few feet from the ground and float there for a few minutes. Okay?" Percy nodded. He willed a warm air current to lift his body. He rose unsteadily off the ground. A few seconds later and he was chilling about five feet in the air. "Great! Now let's end on that good note."

"I did better at this than shadow traveling."

"What happened?" Percy looked anywhere but Jason and started humming. "Dude, you can't say something like that and not tell the story. I- are you humming the Smurfs theme song?"

"Yes I was humming the Smurfs. It's a good song." Jason rolled his eyes and looked at Percy, who sighed and told his shadow traveling adventures.

"That's your luck. Oh, why do you like the Smurfs so much?" Percy grinned.

"They are small, blue people that each have their own specific personality. They can do magic and always have fun. Plus they hate cats." Percy said this last bit as if it was helped him make up his mind.

"What do you have against cats?"

"The Nemean Lion. I fought that thing on my…third…quest slash sneaking out. Ever since then I've been more of a dog person. Ms. O'Leary sealed the deal."

"Er…Right. Well you have a class you need to teach so bye."

(Line Break)

At Hazel's Lesson in the Forest

Percy had been trying to summon gold, jewels, anything for the past hour. Nothing. He didn't even manage to summon a bug. "I'm never going to get this." Hazel looked thoughtful.

"You know, I was thinking about why you struggle with this so much. My mom wanted to be rich, so my dad granted her wish, but I was cursed. Thank the gods the curse was lifted. Anyway, maybe you can't summon them because it's not a normal gift. Actually it's not a gift at all, it's a curse." She said the last in almost a whisper.

"So I've been trying to do something I may not even be able to accomplish for the past hour?" Hazel nodded.

"Maybe you can manipulate the gold though." With that she summoned a block of silver. "Try to feel the metal. It wants to be shaped; you just have to give it direction."

"You sound like a Hephaestus kid. Yes I feel the metal. It's cold and hard." Hazel sighed and looked at the sky like she was asking any listening gods why she was picked for this. She probably was.

"Not with your hands. No wonder they call you Kelp Head. Like with every power, use your 'extra sense'."

"Okay, I 'feel' it. Now what?"

"Just imagine a shape you want it and focus on the silver. Easy peasy."

"For you." Percy muttered. He focused on the shape of a sand dollar, like the one that he sold to the East and Hudson rivers during the Battle of Manhattan. He felt the silver moving. Opening his eyes, he saw his masterpiece. "What is that?"

"Why are you asking me? I didn't make it. It looks like a flat tire."

"It's supposed to be a sand dollar."

"Well if you squint your eyes almost shut and tilt your head to the left…I see it. It's abstract." Hazel smiled. "Not bad for your first try. It took me a couple of months before I could figure out how to shape it. Try making it look more like a sand dollar." For the next forty-five minutes, Percy concentrated on that stupid hunk of metal. It finally became a very convincing replica of a sand dollar.

"Yes! Finally! I did it. I did it. I did it. Boo-yah! Thank you Hades or Pluto! Whichever one of your split personalities helped me with this!" Hazel rolled her eyes and walked away from the happy camper. Percy checked his watch to find that his next class started in five minutes, he would have to run.

(Line Break)

Arriving at the Sword Class

Percy made it to the arena with a minute to spare. This was the class the Romans were in. It wasn't the most advanced class, but it was still pretty tough. Reyna walked up to him before class started. "So, Mr. Teacher, want to spar?"

"Reyna, class starts in like ten seconds."

"I am-"Reyna started to make chicken noises. The whole class had gathered to watch. Percy sighed. He knew it was inevitable. "Fine, but one fight then class." Reyna saluted.

"Yes, sir!"

They walked to the center of the arena, readying their weapons as they went. Facing each other, they got into a comfortable stance. Percy had Riptide in a loose grip and slightly raised in front of him, while Reyna held her sword up and away from her body. The slowly began to circle one another. Percy's hand gave a slight twitch, and Reyna, thinking it was an attack rushed to try to attack first. Percy easily blocked her stab at his ribs with the flat of his sword. He played defense for a bit, trying to see what she could do. Her main attacks were stabs to his torso. He blocked and parried each one. She changed tactics and feigned another stab at his stomach. She suddenly swept her sword down to his knees. He couldn't get his sword down in time. He did the only thing possible, he jumped over the sword. That left him open for an attack, but Reyna didn't push it. Percy quickly went on the offense. Slashing and feigning, he was so unpredictable, she couldn't keep up. He slashed at her legs, and while she was distracted, tried the same disarming maneuver Luke had taught him. It was successful, and her sword clattered to the ground. The duel had lasted only for around seven minutes, but had seemed longer.

"You're good." That was Reyna's form of a compliment. Percy smiled.

"You're good too. Greek and Roman are two totally different styles. Roman is rigid and structured. It was designed for more than one person to be fighting on one side. Greek is more of a go-with-the-flow style. We can fight in armies, we have plans, but we can also hold our own very well if we get separated from our group. It saves strength sometimes by dodging strikes instead of trying to block them and getting battered up. Let's get busy!"

(Line Break)

At the bottom of Half-Blood Hill

Percy met Thalia at the base of her hill. "Look, I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"Cousins?" Percy asked.

"Cousins," Thalia confirmed. "Let's get started."

They started the lesson by learning how to direct lightning. It was basically the same as water and air. He just has to focus. So that meant a ton of work.

"Watch me and try to see how I control the lightning. Well, try to feel it. I can't explain it. It's something that either comes to you or doesn't. Your dad is the god of storms, so this should be easier for you than say shadow traveling." Thalia said this last part with a grin. Percy groaned.

"Nico told you?" Thalia smirked.

"Everything." Percy groaned again.

"Let's just get on with this lesson, Pinecone."

Whatever Kelpo. I'm going to summon the lightning." Percy watched her. He could feel how she directed the lightning. She sent it toward a huge boulder not far from where they were. There was a blinding flash, and when Percy's eyes adjusted, the rock now had scorch marks on it. "You're turn."

Percy tried to mimic what Thalia had just done. Directing the bolt at the rock he let it go, and missed. "Crap!"

"Did you just hit a tree?" Percy nodded and put out the fire using water. _I hope it wasn't a nymph tree. My forehead still hurts._ "Well the tree was only a hundred feet away from the intended target. You maybe would have taken out a few monsters, or hit your own army. It just depends. Try again."

The area around the rock was covered with scorch marks. Percy had managed to hi the rock a few times, but most of his shots were around ten feet away. He was truly exhausted. Using new powers was like working out a new muscle for the first time. Then he had to keep using water to put out the fires he started. If he kept up like this, he was going to do more damage than Leo when he practiced his fire power. The conch shell for dinner sounded. When Percy was at his table, he collapsed on the bench, utterly exhausted. His cousins walked over to him. "Care if we sit?"

"Um."

"Good answer."Thalia said and plopped down beside him. "We figure that the Romans don't get blasted for sitting with other outside of their parent or cohort, so why should we. We asked Chiron, and he said we could do it at our own risk. Daddy dearest won't mind, will you?" Thunder rumbled.

"It sounds like he minds."

"No, he doesn't" a new voice said behind them. The demigods quickly bowed to Hermes. "I bring a message to camp from Zeus." Thunder rumbled again. "Fine…Lord Zeus. The demigods of Camp Half-Blood are free to sit wherever they would like. If something you do, like fighting or uh, other stuff, displeases your parents, it's back to the sitting arrangement. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Have fun." With that he flashed out. There was a mad rush to find new seats.

"Move over Percy." He turned to see Annabeth standing behind him. He gave her a look. "Please, could move over Percy darling?"

"Sure sweetie pie." As she sat down she not so accidentally elbowed him in the side. "Ouch."

"Sorry darling."

Percy looked around. Everyone was sitting by their friends, except Travis. He was standing by his brother at the Hermes table. Connor grinned and motioned with his head. Travis bit his lip and walked over to the Demeter table, right up to Katie. He said something that Percy couldn't hear over the noise of the pavilion. Percy nudged Annabeth. She and everyone near him turned to watch the moment. Katie looked up at Travis before nodding and moving to the side. They both turned red when their arms brushed. Maybe things were going to stay peaceful for a while.

**Well another chapter. I think I'm almost done with this story. I included the last bit because I wanted to include more of camp life. Any other ideas to either finish it or keep it going? I'm thinking of starting a 'Reading the Books' series. I know its way over done, and some people may hate me for it, but I like them. I read one and then the books don't get finished and I start to think of ways to have different characters react. So what do yall think? **

**If anyone has any other ideas what to write about, whether it's this story or another one, let me know. I'll try to complete each request. Yep. So, with that I bid you adieu. **


	9. Chapter 9: A Single Choice

**I'm back! I have a lot of ideas in my head, and I had to write them down. Special thanks to ****MaxandThalia:**** You are the reason my mind has started to put the story together. I love your idea and owe you big time!You're freaking awesome! ****harryginny9: ****Thanks for another review! You have become one of my favorites! ****Guest: ****Thanks for the encouragement. ****cklevine01: ****I swear on the Styx I will do what I can to complete and finish the series. I honestly had no idea where I was going to take this story, but thanks to MaxandThalia, my story has a purpose. ****TheRealLeilaJackson: ****Thanks pal! Want to be FanFiction Friends (FFF)? Well in case you guys couldn't tell, I'm in an amazing mood! Work was great, I'm on spring break, and well…that's all I got for now. I bet you guys are thinking: 'Please shut up and start the story already.' Here you go.**

**Chapter 9: A Single Choice**

Three weeks after the meeting

Percy was elated. He finally managed to do well in his lessons with his cousins. He could now summon skeletal soldiers, shadow travel, summon the more common metals and gems, mold any kind of metal or gem, fly with control, and summon lightning bolts. He wasn't as good as his 'teachers' yet, but he was steadily improving. The past few weeks have been peaceful, well as peaceful as camp could get. Travis and finally worked up the nerve to ask Katie out, so Connor had celebrated by turning their hair into 'mood hair'. Pink was when they were thinking about each other, green was jealousy, and so on. The down side is he accidentally pranked the whole camp. Chiron included. Let's just say there was more than one red head that day. They had sorted it out a few days later.

(Line Break)

With Perseus Jackson

Making his way to dinner, Percy ran into Leo. "Hey man."

"Perce, my man! How are you? I almost got the third prototype of the cannon done. I took Annabeth's advice and got rid of the duct tape and used a nitrogen tank. It worked!"

"What's taking so long? Normally, you would've had this done in a week." Leo grinned.

"I was thinking, what fun is just a plain water cannon that shoots water and ice? Why not make it shoot fire as well? It took a while to make sure that the heat doesn't mess anything up."

"Have you ever heard of going overboard, man?

"Like when you fall off a boat?"

"Um…sure. Hey would you see that? I have to go get dinner. Have fun Leo!" Percy made a quick escape. Leo was so weird sometimes. Percy shook his head and hurried to his spot. Thalia and Nico were there, but no sign of Jason, Piper, or Annabeth. He plopped down and no more than two minutes later the missing three turned up.

"To the gods!" Chiron said the usual offering before dinner.

"To the gods!" The campers replied, almost without thought. There was a bright flash and everyone turned to see Athena. When they realized it was the wisdom goddess, they bowed.

"Rise, demigods. I need the following demigods to come with me immediately. Perseus son of Poseidon, Annabeth my daughter, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Nico son of Hades, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Leo son of Hephaestus, Jason son of Jupiter, Reyna daughter of Bellona, Frank son of Mars, and Hazel daughter of Pluto." The mentioned demigods had to restrain a groan. Again? Freaking again? Could they never get a moment of peace? "I'm flashing us to Olympus now." Athena warned.

(Line Break)

On Olympus earlier that day

It was a normal meeting, except that everyone was getting along, for the most part. Then there was a bright flash, followed by the sudden feeling of light being drained away, the feeling of time passing became feasible. Three beings, more powerful than the Big Three, were in the throne room. "Hello Olympians," said a voice from a beautiful tanned woman with hair darker than a new moon. Her eyes were coal black. "I am Nyx, Primordial goddess of the night and wife of Erebus god of darkness." She said this last part bitterly. Then the left figure spoke up.

"And I am Hemera, Primordial goddess of daylight and wife of Aether god of the upper atmosphere and light. Yes daylight and night are friends." She was also beautiful, but in a different way. Her platinum blonde hair, light skin, and sharp blue eyes were the complete opposite of Nyx, which was to be expected. The last figure, a male spoke up.

"I am Chronos, Primordial god of Time, husband of Ananke goddess of fate and destiny. We are here to provide you with a warning and a choice."

"Tartarus has decided to take over where Gaia failed. It is a game to him. She took advantage of him, now he wants to outdo her. He has recruited the help of my husband. They have tried to sway other members of our council, but most are staying neutral until it is more decided." Nyx said.

"Where I should be. You shouldn't mess with time like this Nyx. I of all people know."

"Hush Chronos. You owed Nyx a favor and she called you on it. Olympians, we offer you a simple choice. You can fight in this war while we try to rally our council to take action, or there is Plan B." Hemera explained. Zeus looked scared to ask any questions.

"What's Plan B?" Athena asked in place of her father. Nyx smiled.

"Chronos here would send some demigods and an account of the wars of which you have already fought to the past where you could analyze them and make decisions about the future."

"Isn't that dangerous? To mess with a timeline? You could change the entire make up of the universe. Then an alternate dimension would arise and nothing in this possible future would change, except for the fact that some of our best heroes would be gone. Then we would have to fight the war without them. Unless they were there the entire time and we have forgotten about them until it is time for us to remember them and that is why we would not remember them until now. " Athena continued to mutter about timelines and paradoxes. The other people in the room stared at her as if she crazy. "Oh, uh…back to your plan Lady Nyx." Nyx gave a kind smile.

"It is as you said Athena. You have met these half-bloods in the past before. It's a time paradox. You will have a choice as you did last time. To forget what happened and let fate play its course, or to remember and try to change things for the better. If you do change things, try to not change things too much. Ananke will hate me for this. There are some things that cannot be changed. The prophecy must be completed as it was."

"So what did we choose in the past?" Area asked, confused. Athena sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Ares, do you remember ever meeting any demigods from the future?"

"Well, no. But-" Athena cut him off.

"My point."

"Still don't get it." Ares grumbled. The gods all groaned.

"So I won't get to save my son?" Hermes quietly asked.

"I don't know if it will be your son to host Kronos in the past future…the future of the past…you know what I mean. It may not play out like it once did. But there is no point in asking us all these questions. You won't know the answers when, if, the demigods go back in time." Hemera explained. Chronos cleared his throat.

"What do you choose, Olympians?" The gods gave each other a look.

"We choose to send demigods back in time." Zeus said.

"Very well. Bring them here." Chronos said. "I hope Ananke won't kill me for this." Athena flashed out to gather the group she knew best suited for the job. When she flashed back, there were ten demigods with her. "Did you pick enough to go?" Athena wanted to roll her eyes, but thought better of it.

"Demigods, this is Lord Chronos and Ladies Nyx and Hemera. They are here to help us win an inevitable war." Zeus went on to explain the plan and circumstances. The demigods looked worried.

"Lord Zeus, if you are taking us out of this time and sending us back, won't that mean we disappear from this timeline?" asked Annabeth. Reyna caught on.

"If we are in the past, how can we lead our armies to battle? You have chosen both praetors of Rome and the leaders of the Greeks, not to mention the other leaders." Chronos laughed.

"I believe I can answer those questions Annabeth Chase and Reyna Calvani. Yes you would disappear from this time line, but if everything works as it should, you would appear within a moment of disappearing. I will be sending a note to past me to send you back to the future. I was even more powerful then, and going forward is easier than going backward, so it should be a simple task." The demigods looked relieved at his words. Percy looked at each of his friends and they all nodded or grinned.

"Well, let's do this thing and get to the past and back." Nyx smiled.

"Thank you brave demigods. Here is the box that holds the account of the previous wars that has happened in your life time. Hopefully this will save lives." Percy took the box.

"Who wrote the accounts?" Thalia asked. Hemera smiled.

"A very trusted mortal, well he's a legacy of Athena. Now, when you go back, you may appear in the middle of a council meeting, so be ready to duck. When everyone calms down, introduce yourself with your full title. I mean the full one. Piper would say 'I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Charmspeaker, one of the Seven Heroes of Olympus, Counselor of Cabin Ten, wielder of Katoptris, rescuer of Hera, stealer of Achelous' horn, the Horn of Plenty, returner of _Athena Parthenos._' Quite a title there young one." Piper blushed at the praise.

"Can we please get this over with so I may beg for my wife's forgiveness in messing with fate?" Chronos asked. Then a new voice spoke out.

"You won't have to beg. While I do not like people trying to avoid fate, this is necessary." A brown haired, blue eyed woman said. Chronos looked relieved.

"Meet my wife, Ananke." The woman smiled. "Well if that is settled, let us start the ritual."

The demigods grouped together at Chronos' request. A bright light engulfed them. Everyone in the room instinctively closed their eyes, save for the Primordials. When the light died the room was empty, the children were on their way. All eyes turned to the center of the room to wait and see if the heroes would return.

**The End!**

**I absolutely loved MaxandThalia's idea of tying this story with a reading the books story. (If you can't already tell). Before I continue with the next book, please tell me one thing. Would you rather have the spell work correctly and send them back to the year after Thalia turned into a tree, or the spell mess up and send them all the way back to ancient times? If they go back to ancient time, would you like it if other heroes (Hercules, Theseus, Orion, Perseus, Jason, etc.) were there? Or would you rather them come out in a random time in between? Please tell me your vote. I will NOT continue to the next story without at least ten people giving their vote. **

**I even have plans for the demigods to come back after the books and fight in the war against the Primordials, so if you want to know what happens, let me know. See ya on the flip side.**

**-Peve3 **


	10. Author Note-Please Read, important info

Hey guys this is the second to last time I will post on this story. Just letting you guys know the votes are 7-6 with Anceint times winning. I had some say to incorporate the ancient heroes, but didn't say anthing about the time frame. If you would like, the spell could mess up a different way and be too strong thus pulling other 'great heroes' into the year after Thalia's incident. So you guys have three choices:

**1: The spell goes correct and they go to the year after Thalia is a tree.**

**2: The spell messes up and they go back to ancient Greece with the heroes of old.**

**3: The spell sends them to the year after Thalia's tree, but also pulls the heroes of old into the future.**

Thanks to those who have voted. **I will stop taking votes Sunday (March 24) at midnight. I also plan on posting the first chapter next week sometime. ** The next, and last, time I update this story is when I will let you know when the new story is up and to give you the name of it. So good night and **Please vote. You may change your vote if you wish. You have until Sunday night. ** Thanks!

Peve3


	11. Author Note- Last Post

Last post of this story. The next one is up. Its called Nyx's Change of Fate. Option number three won by two votes, with number one in second and option two in last. Thanks for your votes and input.

-Peve3


End file.
